Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XXII
Życie człowieka, który każdodzienną pracą wyrabia sobie każdodzienny kawałek chleba, podobne jest do wody płynącej cicho i równo; któż wie i dojrzy, co tam dzieje się na głębinach? Może tam fale toczą się po dnie kamienistym z trudem i szumem głuchym, może powstają tam tysiące istnień tajemniczych, skrytych pod szarą obsłoną powierzchni, więdnących i umierających bez wiadomości o tym światła dziennego, które nie przenika tych głębin? Ale powierzchnia gładka i jednostajna świeci spokojną szybą tak dziś jak wczoraj i jutro jeszcze tak samo świecić będzie, aż chyba piorun zamąci ją gwałtowny albo skwar słoneczny potokiem złotych iskier osypie. Upływały tygodnie i miesiące, zmieniały się pory roku, a życie moje zewnętrzne nie miało dziejów, było ono tablicą, na której długim szeregiem zapisywały się dnie jednostajne, a co najwięcej dzieje tych, których kochałam. Jedyną ważną zmianą, jaka zaszła w położeniu moim, było to, że wkrótce po przybyciu Zeni otrzymałam stosowne do moralnych dążności i potrzeb pole do pracy. Jednocześnie prawie z Zenią przybyła do W. bliska krewna pana Michała, kobieta wysoko oświecona, bogata, i przywiozła z sobą dwie córki dla ukończenia wychowania, dla których poszukiwała stosownie uzdolnionej nauczycielki. Zenia pochwyciła wnet tę sposobność stania mi się użyteczną, pośredniczyła między mną a krewną swego męża, i po kilku rozmowach z matką dwóch podrastających panienek, dalszy kierunek ich umysłów został mi powierzony. Osiągnęłam więc nareszcie to, czego pragnęłam i o co dotąd starałam się bezskutecznie. Doprowadzając do końca rozumnie rozpoczętą edukację nowych moich uczennic, nie z samą już gramatyką Chapsala i fortepianem miałam mieć do czynienia. Matka ich pragnęła, aby jej córki otrzymały tak wszechstronne i gruntowne umysłowe wykształcenie, iżby na nim stale oprzeć się mogła moralna ich strona. Było to zapewne zadanie trudne, wymagające pewnego planu, wytrwałości i przenikliwości w zbadaniu natury i skłonności młodych istot; toteż nie bez tajemnej trwogi widziałam spełniający się cel moich życzeń, sądząc jednak, że nie będzie zbyt zuchwałym z mej strony, jeśli podejmę się zadania, do którego przygotowywałam się długo, a które spełnione sumiennie miało mi dać dopiero prawdziwe zadowolenie moralne i pewność, że odpowiadam godnie powinnościom obranego przeze mnie zawodu. Obok tych moralnych korzyści i nadspodzianie znacznych zysków finansowych, jakie wypływały dla mnie z tych nowo przyjętych obowiązków, były też pewne przykre strony, które jednakże wraz z dobrymi przyjąć musiałam: codzienna praca moja zdwoiła się. Całe prawie dnie przepędzać miałam za domem, wieczorem zaledwie wracając do ukochanych moich, w to ciepłe, rodzinne kółko, które wlewało we mnie zapomnienie o wszelkich osobistych moich trudach i dolegliwościach. Na szczęście, o matkę moją zupełnie spokojną być mogłam, gdyż w nieobecności mojej nie brakowało jej ani serc kochających, ani starań troskliwych, i wtedy dopiero w całej rozciągłości oceniłam dobrodziejstwa podobnego stowarzyszenia, opartego na wspólnej pracy i wzajemnym przywiązaniu, jakiego przykład przestawiało nasze ściśle złączone z sobą, domowe gronko. Zresztą matka moja zdawała się z każdym dniem bardziej przywykać do bytu, jaki jej wspólnymi utworzyłyśmy staraniami; co więcej: otoczona czynnym naszym i krzątającym się światkiem, otrząsnęła się ze znękania, któremu dała się ogarnąć, i poczuła w sobie potrzebę zajęcia, ruchu, zużytkowywania godzin, spokojnie dla niej płynących. Nietrudno było o to. W gospodarstwie osób niezamożnych, pracowitych, nie mających na zawołanie licznego sług szeregu, każdemu i zawsze znajdzie się coś do uczynienia, a znaleźć się mogło tym bardziej u nas, gdyż ja i Emilka, po całych dniach oddając się wyłącznym naszym zajęciom, nie mogły— śmy ani w najmniejszej cząstce przykładać się do utrzymywania domowego porządku i zarządu. Binia zajmowała się nim ciągle z pomocą Madzi, która nie tylko służyła za szwaczkę, krawczynię i modniarkę dla całego naszego domowego kółka, ale jeszcze zręcznymi swymi rączkami potrafiła coś i zarobić, tak, aby jak wyrażała się sama, utrzymanie jej nie było dla nas ciężarem. Piękne jej hafty i ozdobne, pełne smaku sporządzanie różnych strojów, dały się prędko poznać wielu osobom, i tak jak wyborne introligatorskie roboty Emilki poszły wkrótce w kurs pomiędzy wielkim światem miasta W. , co przyznać trzeba, stało się głównie wskutek zabiegów Zeni, która z wrodzoną sobie żywością i zapałem krzątała się około oddawania nam wszelkich możebnych przysług. Matka moja coraz większy zaczęła brać udział w zajęciach Bini i Madzi. Z początku szło to bardzo powoli, stopniowo, więcej żartem i od niechcenia, niż naprawdę i z przejęciem się. Raz jednak, gdy wróciwszy po lekcjach do domu znalazłam jeszcze wszystkich przy pracy i sama nie oddając się spoczynkowi zaczęłam przeglądać kajeta moich uczennic, matka moja rzekła do nas: — Gdy patrzę na was, moje dzieci, wydaje mi się jakobym była trutniem pomiędzy pszczołami. — Jesteś królową naszego ula, droga ciociu! — zawołała Madzia i złożywszy haft do koszyczka, przybiegła, aby ją uścisnąć. Innym razem, gdy wróciłam do domu więcej zmęczona jak zwykle, bo i przedmioty lekcji, jakie wykładałam dnia tego, trudne były i wyczerpały mię, i pogoda na dworze była tak szkaradna, że w ciągu całej drogi do domu przedzierać się formalnie musiałam przez fale wichru i ostrego śniegu — matka moja patrzyła na mnie długo, a potem rzekła: — Nadziwić się nie mogę, jakim sposobem taka wytrwała jak ty istota może być córką takiego jak ja hultaja! ... Mówiła to z uśmiechem i słowom swoim pragnęła nadać ton żartu, ale oczy jej były wilgotne, a cały wyraz twarzy objawiał pewne zmieszanie i zawstydzenie. Nazajutrz znalazłam ją zajętą haftowaniem sukni, którą bogata jakaś i lubiąca stroje pani, za pośrednictwem Zeni, powierzyła naszej młodej hafciarce i krawczyni. Madzia siedziała tuż obok i zajęta taką samą robotą z figlarnym uśmiechem spoglądała od czasu do czasu na pilnie pracujące ręce mojej matki. Haftowała w istocie wprawnie i ładnie. Gdy spostrzegła, że weszłam do pokoju, podniosła głowę i rzekła wesoło: — Ty, Wacławo, co tak zwykle napadasz na uniwersalne uczenie haftu młodych panien, powinnaś teraz pogodzić się z tą umiejętnością. Widzisz, posłużyła mi ona do wydobycia się choć trochę z roli trutnia, jaką pomiędzy wami odegrywałam. Odtąd przez parę godzin codziennie dzieliła pracę z Madzią, coraz częściej zaglądała do kuchennego i spiżarniowego królestwa Bini. Ogródek nasz, którego głównymi opiekunkami były Madzia i Emilka, zaczynał ją coraz więcej zajmować, a pewnego dnia znalazłam ją przy fortepianie, z widoczną przyjemnością przeglądającą i próbującą moje nuty. — Zaniedbałam muzykę — rzekła — a chociaż po prawdzie nigdy nie byłam artystką, muszę jednak odnowić znajomość z klawiszami. Dobrze to będzie niekiedy zagrać coś dla was, gdy będziecie usposobione do słuchania muzyki, albo w czasie twojej przydłuższej nieobecności opowiedzieć fortepianowi, jak pilno mi zobaczyć znowu moją najlepszą córkę. Z radością widziałam, jak cera jej coraz zdrowszy i czerstwiejszy przybierała koloryt, jak coraz częściej usta jej wesołym otwierały się uśmiechem, jak oczy jej nie przez godziny krótkie, ale przez długie tygodnie i miesiące świeciły niezmąconą pogodą duszy, odbijającą się też i w obejściu się jej z nami, które utraciło uprzednią swą gorączkową zmienność, a wróciło do tego stanu jednostajnej łagodności i uprzejmości, jaki właściwy był jej czułemu z natury i dobremu sercu. Nie potrafiłabym opowiedzieć, jaką pięknością oblane było w mych oczach to odradzanie się mojej matki. Zdawało mi się, że widziałam nową jutrzenkę młodości, wstępującą na jej oblicze. I nieraz patrząc na nią, jak ze swą wspaniałą zawsze i wytworną postacią, z delikatnym rumieńcem zdrowia na białej twarzy, z wesołym uśmiechem na pąsowych ustach, siedziała pomiędzy nami i błyszczący wzrok odrywając od roboty, którą trzymały śnieżne jej ręce, wodziła nim po twarzach naszych z wyrazem niewypowiedzianej czułości, pytałam siebie: "Czy ta kobieta, tak młoda jeszcze, świeża i piękna, jest naprawdę moją matką czy tylko siostrą starszą i najdroższą przyjaciółką? " Z niewypowiedzianą radością przypatrywałam się tej przemianie, jakiej uległa stopniowo, z tym większą radością, że czytałam w niej wróżbę upragnionej, szczęśliwej przyszłości. W istocie bowiem matka moja, zmieniona w swych wyobrażeniach, otrząśnięta z nałogów i zamiłowań nabytych w przeszłości, nie mogła prędzej czy później nie podać ręki człowiekowi, którego kochała w życia swego zaraniu, z którym rozłączyły ją zachodzące między nimi różnice, a do którego teraz coraz bardziej podobną się stawała. A gdyby się tak stało, myślałam sobie nieraz, czegóż by mi już więcej do zupełnego brakowało szczęścia? Wtedy na dnie mego serca odzywał się głos nieśmiały i mówił mi, że brakowałoby mi jeszcze czegoś... kogoś. . . alem nie słuchała tego zdradliwego głosu marzeń natrętnych i całą duszą wpatrywałam się w ukazywany mi przez wyobraźnią obraz rodziców moich, pod jednym połączonych dachem, szczęśliwych i zgodnych, i siebie, obejmującą ich obojga jednym spojrzeniem, nie zmuszoną do odstępowania jednego z nich przez miłość dla drugiego. Oprócz tyle obiecującej zmiany, jaka zachodziła w usposobieniach mojej matki, nadzieje moje inne jeszcze, a niepłonne miały podstawy. W rok może po przybyciu naszym do W. zawiązał się pomiędzy rodzicami mymi pewien milczący, że tak wyrażę się, emblematyczny stosunek, miły znać im obojgu, bo podtrzymywali go starannie. Ojciec mój pisywał do mnie często, a oprócz tego przysyłał mi mnóstwo rzeczy, mogących służyć tak do użytku mego jak do uprzyjemnienia mi życia. Raz pomiędzy książkami, jakimi mnie obdarzył, znalazłam jednę pięknie oprawną, z wyrytą na okładce cyfrą mojej matki. Domyśliłam się od razu intencji mego ojca; tym bardziej, że książka owa była dziełem przez niego samego napisanym, a mającym za przedmiot jednę z najbardziej będących na dobie kwestii społecznych, traktowaną właściwym mu sposobem, w którym głębokość poglądów i erudycji łączyły się z jasnością wykładu i ujmującym wdziękiem stylu. Pojęłam, że ojciec mój tę pracę swoją ofiarował w myśli mojej matce, i pragnął, aby ta ofiara doszła do niej przez moje ręce. Upatrzywszy sposobną chwilę, z pewną jednak nieśmiałością zaniosłam mojej matce ten dar, przesyłany jej od człowieka, który bądź co bądź był ojcem jedynego jej dziecka, a przez długie lata rozłączenia zapomnieć o niej nie mógł. Każdy z łatwością odgadnie, jak szczęśliwą byłam widząc na twarzy mej matki rumieniec wzruszenia, jak przez dni następne chciwie przebiegała karty książki i jak pochłaniała szlachetne i rozumne myśli mojego ojca. Wkrótce potem ujrzałam w ręku mojej matki gustowną i pracowitą robotę, składającą się z kanwy, włóczek, jedwabiów itd. Wyszywała pilnie; kwiaty i arabeski wychodziły spod jej palców barwne, świeże, zda się napojone ożywczym tchnieniem, jakie wiało na nie z ust jej rozrumienionych i zbliżonych do nich śród pracy. Gdy skończyła dzieło swoje, oddała mi je i rzekła: — Poślij to twemu ojcu, Wacławo. Głos jej drżał trochę, gdy wymawiała te wyrazy, przycisnęła głowę moją do piersi i ucałowała mię gorąco. Doprawdy, po raz pierwszy wątpiłam, czy uścisk, jakim mię obdarzyła, mnie samej był przeznaczony w jej myśli... Przypatrzyłam się bacznie robocie mojej matki i pomiędzy barwnymi gałązkami wyszytego kwiecia dostrzegłam jej imię... Było to więc także milczące pozdrowienie... Pozdrowienia podobne powtarzały się potem w rozmaitych postaciach; doszło do tego, że pewnego dnia przyniosłam mojej matce portret mego ojca, dla niej przez niego przysłany, a wkrótce takiż sam podarunek słałam od niej do niego. Tak więc przed oczami moimi roztaczał się niby łańcuch, złożony z milczących próśb i nieśmiałych pozdrowień, łańcuch, który wkrótce może połączyć miał z sobą tych, którzy mi byli drożsi nad życie. Tymczasem nie zbywało mojej matce i na towarzystwie miłym i dość urozmaiconym. Wypadek zrządził, żeśmy się zaznajomiły z mieszkańcami jednego z sąsiednich domków, potem przybyła znajomość druga i trzecia, i jeszcze inna, i powoli zaczęłyśmy coraz szerzej rozglądać się w tym krzątającym się i pracowitym światku skromnego przedmieścia, tak różnym od tego wielkiego świata, co tam w centrum miasta huczał i błyszczał. Nowi nasi znajomi byli wszyscy ludźmi, którzy sami rozumiejąc wartość czasu służącego im za materiał do wyrabiania kawałka chleba i dachu nad głową, umieli poszanować czas drugich. Natrętów nie było pomiędzy nimi, a jeśli się nawet znalazł jaki, tośmy go prędko usunęły od siebie. Ale w dni świąteczne, w wieczory wolne od pracy domowej kółko nasze pomnażało się kilku przyjaznymi twarzami. I tak na przykład, niemłody profesor, któregośmy widywały często czytającego na ganku swego mieszkania i kreślącego ołówkiem na marginesach, gdy raz zajrzał do nas, przychodził już coraz częściej, wertował moje książki, pożyczał mi swoich i rozmawiał ze mną o moim ojcu, którego dzieła lubił i cenił wysoko; młoda zaś żona jego przypadła wielce do smaku mojej matce, może dlatego, że urodzona i wychowana na wielkim świecie, obok wykształconego umysłu posiadała układ, jaki by jej w każdym salonie zaszczyt mógł przynieść, a może też jeszcze i dlatego, że wielka miłość jej dla dziecięcia, jakie z nieskończoną hodowała pieczołowitością, znajdywała oddźwięk w sercu mojej matki, na wskroś przejętym miłością dla mnie. I młody artysta, którego muzyka unosiła się często śród nocnych godzin nad uśpionymi dachami domków przedmieścia, wzajemnie słuchać też musiał naszej muzyki, a raz zjawił się u nas i w wolnych chwilach grywał potem wraz z nami. I sąsiadka nasza, staruszka, wychowująca liczne grono wnucząt, zaglądała też do nas niekiedy i wieczorami siadywała obok matki mojej na kanapie z pończoszką w ręku, poczciwymi oczami wesoło poglądając na nas zza okularów. Była ona niegdyś właścicielką ziemską, a utraciwszy jedyną córkę i zięcia, sprzedała niewielką swą posiadłość i oddała się całkiem wychowaniu kilkorga wnuków. Zdarzały się wieczory, w których domek nasz wrzał cały od gwaru rozmów, śmiechów i muzyki. Profesor rad, że miał się przed kim wygadać, rozprawiał ze mną o różnych naukowych i społecznych kwestiach, a czasem dawał mi rady odnoszące się do nauczycielskiego zawodu, długim natchnione mu doświadczeniem. Młoda profesorowa rozmawiała z matką moją o wielkim świecie, na którym spędziła najpierwsze lata swego życia, z Emilką o gospodarstwie swoim, z Madzią o swoich kwiatach, a ze wszystkimi o swoim dziecku. Madzia wraz z Binią krzątały się około przyjęcia gości, w czym pomagał jej zawzięcie Franuś, a przeszkadzały wnuczki starej naszej sąsiadki, których była ulubienicą, a które jak rój brzęczący rozsypywały się po małych naszych pokojach. Młody artysta z zapałem rozprawiał o sztuce i grywał ze mną na cztery ręce. Matka moja, tak licznym i ożywionym otoczona kołem, przypominała swoje dawne czasy i nieporównanym wdziękiem obejścia się jako też nabytą w świecie umiejętnością stosowania się do każdego umysłu i usposobienia stawała się przedmiotem powszechnej czci i duszą całego towarzystwa. Na godzinę przed północą rozchodzili się wszyscy, bo każdy myślał o tym, że nazajutrz rano wstać musi. Franuś odchodził zwykle najpierwszy, pomimo że zatrzymywały go śliczne oczy Madzi, bo jak powiadał, niedobrze by było, jeśliby pomocnikom swoim dawał przykład zbyt długiego wydalania się z domu. Ja także odchodziłam niekiedy przed rozejściem się gości do mego ustronnego pokoju, aby przygotować się do jutrzejszych lekcji, szczególniej jeśli przedmiotem ich miała być nauka przedstawiająca większe dla wykładu trudności albo w której nie czułam się jeszcze dostatecznie ugruntowaną. Tego wczesnego oddalenia się z grona gości nikt nigdy nie miał mi za złe, a zdarzało się nawet, że zacny profesor przypominał mi, czy nie pora już, abym nie zważając na obecność obcych osób udała się do mych obowiązkowych zatrudnień. Tylko młody artysta, jak mi zwykle nazajutrz opowiadały Emilka i Madzia, zachmurzał się po moim odejściu i albo siadał do fortepianu, aby wygrywać rozpaczne melodie, albo bardzo spiesznie odchodził do siebie. — On zakochany w kuzynce — filuternie mrugając czarnymi oczami, śmiała się Madzia. — On zakochany w tobie, Wacławo! — powtarzał mi o młodym muzyku Franuś, który się z nim ściśle poprzyjaźnił. Przypuszczałam, że to co mówili, prawdą być mogło, ale anim to spostrzegła sama, ani spostrzegać chciałam; owszem, zdaje mi się, że gdybym spostrzegła, odwróciłbym oczy, aby nie widzieć. Marzenie serca mego było gdzie indziej, o, gdzie indziej! a lubo cicho sprawowało się ono w kątku, do jakiego zapędziłam je wolą, toć jednak czułam niekiedy, jak w samotnych szczególniej chwilach drgało w głębi piersi, przyśpieszało mi oddech, wzmożone rumieńce posyłało do twarzy. Jedynym cieniem, który rozpościerał się na naszym domowym życiu, było ciche, wewnętrzne cierpienie Emilki. Nikt o nim prócz mnie nie wiedział; a i ja także odgadywałam je tylko, bo nigdy usta Emilki żadnej nie wymówiły skargi, nigdy nikt łzy w jej oczach nie widział ani spostrzegał rozżalenia na jej pobladłej, zawsze łagodnej twarzy. W nocy słyszałam nieraz, jak płakiwała długo po cichu, ale z rana już błękitne źrenice jej, wypogodzone jak niebo i przezroczyste jak kryształowe krople spokojnej wody, witały nas uśmiechem dobroci i przywiązania. Obejście się jej z Franusiem i Madzią nie uległo żadnej zmianie; dla niego była zawsze jednako serdeczną i ufną przyjaciółką, dla niej najlepszą i najpobłażliwszą towarzyszką. Tylko nie miewała już ani nagłych rumieńców na twarzy, ani błyskawic w oczach: zagasły w niej one razem z nadzieją. A to zaparcie się siebie i niezmącona spokojność, w jaką się przyoblekła, nie bez wielkich walk i trudów przyjść musiały tej cichej, prostej, miękkiej duszy. Spostrzegałam nieraz, jak ręce jej drżały śród pracy i pierś podnosiła się tajonymi westchnieniami; jak oczy jej, spoczywające często na twarzy Madzi, zachodziły nagłą, palącą, a szybko powstrzymywaną i połykaną łzą. I patrząc na to wszystko nie mogłam obronić się od pewnej, wyłącznej tkliwości dla tej w tajemnicy serca cierpiącej i poddającej się istoty. Nie chciała, abym była jej powiernicą, ale nie mogła przeszkodzić temu, abym się nie stała jej pocieszycielką, i często śród nocy, gdy słyszałam jej płacz tłumiony, przychodziłam do niej i milczącym uściskiem dodawałam jej siły, źródło łez tamowałam, i nie odchodziłam od niej wprzódy, aż poczułam ją wzmocnioną i uspokojoną. Nie wymagałam od niej żadnych ustnych zwierzeń, bo przeczuwałam, jak trudne były dla kobiety w podobnym zostającej położeniu. Jakkolwiek skromna i niewiele o sobie rozumiejąca, Emilka posiadała duszę niewieścią, która nie pozwalała jej przed najlepszą nawet przyjaciółką skarżyć się na to, że był ktoś, co miłość jej odrzucił, a może nawet nie spostrzegł, iż mu ją oddawała. Wszakże wiedziała o tym, że ją bez słów doskonale przenikam i rozumiem, a przyjaźń nasza nigdy tak ścisłą nie była jak w owej porze, lubo każda z nas nosiła w sercu swym coś, o czym ustami nie powiadała drugiej. Tymczasem i Madzia także, lubo rozkochana i szczęśliwa w swej miłości, lubo zawsze dziewiczo świeża, a niekiedy nawet dziecinnie naiwna, miewała częste chwile zadumy i smutku. Tęskniła za ojcem i siostrami, bolała nad rozdwojeniem rodziny, o którym i dawniej już miewała przebłyski pojęcia, ale którego całą ważność poznała wtedy, gdy musiała dlań opuścić dach rodzinny, a wskutek tego ujrzała się odepchniętą i niemal zapomnianą od matki, nie mogącej jej nie poczytywać za złe tego, że szukała u nas schronienia i publicznie oddawała się pracom zawstydzającym próżność jej i pychę. Toteż pani Rudolfowa nigdy nie odzywała się do córki; Rozalia pisywała do siostry listy zrazu częste, potem coraz rzadsze, nie przestawała jednak pisać zupełnie, a w pismach jej, składających się z urywanych frazesów, jakie zwykle cechowały jej rozmowę, nie znać było wcale gniewu na siostrę albo wyłącznego zobojętnienia dla niej, ale odzywało się w nich głębokie zniechęcenie do wszystkiego, co tylko istniało na świecie, gorycz, rozdrażnienie zmęczonego umysłu i śmiertelnie zranionego serca. Widziałam nieraz, jak z promiennych oczu Madzi spadały na pismo siostry łzy kropliste, a usta jej, drżące od żalu, szeptały: — Biedna Rózia! Ale zaledwie w przedpokoju zabrzmiał dźwięczny i wesoły głos Franusia, zaledwie oczy jego, palące się jak błękitne obłoki, skwarem słonecznym rozpłomienione, rozkochanym spojrzeniem objęły uroczą postać Madzi, lice młodej dziewczyny promieniało znowu weselem i szczęściem albo powlekało się obsłonką rozkosznego marzenia. Była młoda, kochała, czuła się wzajem kochaną — zapominała o troskach i oddychała szeroko tą atmosferą różaną i promienistą, która otacza istotę świeżą, nie zmęczoną, nie złamaną, wszystkiego jeszcze spodziewającą się od życia. Od pana Rudolfa wieści przychodziły nie często, ale z dość jednostajną punktualnością. Listy jego opatrzone były w stemple z rozmaitymi nazwami miast i prowincji: raz przychodziły z północy, to znowu z południa, to z największych stolic Europy, to ze sławnych kąpielowych zakładów, to jeszcze z górzystych miejsc Szwajcarii i Francji, kędy tłumy podróżników przybywają dla podziwiania natury lub mody. Widocznie pan Rudolf szukał po świecie czegoś lub kogoś, gonił za czymś lub za kimś, a stosownie do tego, jak zdawało mu się, że się przybliżał do swego celu lub od niego oddalał, listy jego tchnęły rozbudzoną lub słabnącą energią. Nigdy jednak nie było w nich skargi żadnej ani też wyjaśnienia powodu, który go na tak długo wydalił z ojczystego kraju. Parę razy przy odczytywaniu listów pana Rudolfa ręka mi zadrżała i serce uderzało mocno, bo ujrzałam wypisane w nich imię, którego dźwięk drgał w głębi mego serca, owinięty w przezroczystą sieć marzeń cichych, lecz upartych... Spotykali się obadwa na szerokim świecie — niekiedy — lubo każdy z nich czym innym znać był zajęty, do innego dążył celu, a za każdym razem, gdy się to wydarzyło, hrabia Witold słał nam przyjacielskie pozdrowienia, w których zdawało mi się, że słyszałam imię moje ze szczególnym wymawiane naciskiem... Były to zapewne złudzenia wyobraźni, nic więcej. Usiłowałam jak najmniej zajmować się nimi, wracały jednak i dawałam im wolę niekiedy, myśląc nie bez pewnego ściśnienia serca, że złudzenia te miały być może wszystkim, co mi danym było posiąść z dziedziny tego niezmiernego szczęścia, jakie uśmiecha się do każdego człowieka, w postaci poczutej i odwzajemnionej miłości. Takim był nasz światek domowy, ciepły, serdeczny, smutny chwilami, wesoły często, czynny i spokojny zawsze. Ale, prócz światka tego, posiadałam jeszcze okno, przez które patrzyłam na świat inny, nieskończenie różny od tego, w którym żyłam, a z dawna dobrze mi znany. Oknem tym był dla mnie dom Zeni. Przepędzałam zaś w nim większą część czasu, a to z tego powodu, że matka moich uczennic zajmowała apartament w tym samym domu, w którym mieszkała Zenia, i na tym samym piętrze, a dobra przyjaciółka moja, chcąc mieć możność częstego widywania się ze mną i oszczędzić mi przykrości całodziennego przebywania w zupełnie obcym domu, uprosiła krewnę swą, z którą serdeczne łączyły ją stosunki, aby lekcje młodych panien odbywać się mogły w jej mieszkaniu. Matka uczennic moich przystała na to tym chętniej, że lokal, jaki zajmowała, był w istocie dość szczupły i nie posiadał ani jednego pokoju, odpowiadającego wszystkim warunkom, niezbędnym tak dla nauczycielki jak dla uczących się; w obszernym zaś mieszkaniu Zeni znalazł się właśnie gabinet obszerny, zamknięty, dostatecznie od bawialnych salonów oddalony, a otwartymi drzwiami komunikujący się z pokojami matki młodych panien. Do tego gabinetu wchodziłam codziennie o dziewiątej z rana przez osobne, z dziedzińca prowadzące schody i zasiadałam do lekcji przy wielkim, pośrodku pokoju postawionym stole, napełnionym książkami, kajetami, kartami jeograficznymi i historycznymi, globami itd. Dziś jeszcze, to jest po długich latach minionych, nie mogę bez głębokiego wzruszenia wspominać o dniach, które w tym gabinecie przy tym stole spędziłam naprzeciw dwóch młodziuchnych twarzy, pięknych, pojętnych, chciwych światła, ze słów moich czerpanego. Dziś jeszcze wyraźnie uwydatnia się w pamięci mojej owo poczucie nieśmiałości, trwogi nieledwie, z jaką przystępowałam do każdego ważniejszego przedmiotu; ten zapał i pewność siebie, jakie mię podnosiły i ogarniały stopniowo, im więcej sama przejmowałam się do głębi wykładem moim, i ta radość niezmierna, jaka mię napełniała, gdy w oczach uczennic moich spostrzegałam odbijającą się jak w zwierciadle myśl moją własną, i ta niespokojna, a razem pełna uwagi chciwość, z jaką słuch natężałam, gdy pąsowe ich usta powtarzały przede mną słowa wiedzy i zdrowych pojęć, jakie miały już na całe życie uszlachetnić ich umysły i wzmocnić ich serca. W pracy mej ustanowiłam godziny przerwy, tak dla własnego wytchnienia jak przez obawę zbytecznego znużenia moich młodych panienek. I w tych to właśnie godzinach dom Zeni stawał się dla mnie oknem, przez które na wielki świat patrzyłam. Nic tam nie ujrzałam nowego i przekonałam się tylko, że kto się raz świata tego nauczy, to już go na całe życie umieć będzie; świat ten bowiem nie czyni nigdy żadnych nowych odkryć — wynajdywanie nowych słońc na firmamencie nie jest wcale jego zadaniem, ponieważ i na te, które już są znane, spoglądać nie widzi potrzeby. Znajduje, że mu bardzo wygodnie w puchu, bawełnie, a choć dusi się niekiedy z braku powietrza i cierpi przez to potężnie, to jednak na wydobycie z pieluch nogi lub ręki albo na wciągnięcie w siebie zdrowego powietrza, od innych przylatującego światów, energii mu nie staje. Przemocą prawie zrazu wciągana przez Zenię do jej bawialnych salonów, potem szłam tam dobrowolnie w chwilach, na odpoczynek przeznaczonych, bo nie widziałam, czemu bym się miała wstydzić lub obawiać ludzi, obcych mi wprawdzie nałogami i wyobrażeniami, ale do których niegdyś zbliżoną byłam i którzy przez to samo już wzbudzali we mnie zajęcie, że byli ludźmi. Jeżeli jednak niewiele zwracałam uwagi na rzeczy, które wskutek własnego doświadczenia umiałam była na pamięć, to jednak z najżywszym zajęciem przyglądałam się roli, jaką w sferze swej odgrywała Zenia. Była ona w całym znaczeniu gwiazdą pierwszej wielkości na firmamencie swego świata: wszystko, co tylko żyło pod tym firmamentem, składało hołd i czołobitność po części jej osobie, a po części jej bogactwu i pozycji towarzyskiej. Nie zdawała się jednak wcale ubiegać za tymi hołdami, nie była wcale zalotną, i owszem: w obejściu się z młodymi mianowicie mężczyznami zachowywała obok uprzejmości pewną dumę i godność, która dodawała jeszcze wdzięku jej powierzchowności i powagi jej pozycji. A jednak pomimo że nie ubiegała się o aplauzy i honory, rzucała się w świat z szałem, zapomnieniem się, porywem jakby fatalistycznym i nie od jej woli zależącym. Wizyty, wieczory, gwarne spacery, świetne obiady, podróże w końcu — oto był żywioł, w którym się kąpała jak ryba w wodzie, i zdawało się, jakoby ten żywioł tłoczył ją niekiedy niezmożonym ciężarem, bo bywały dnie, w których z twarzy jej znikał bez śladu koloryt zdrowia, kibić nabierała chorobliwej szczupłości, i blada, chwiejąca się, z obwisłymi bezwładnie rękami, z oczami przygasłymi po całych dniach siadywała w najcichszym kąciku swego pokoju, anonsującym gości lokajom powtarzając: "nie przyjmuję", a przez resztę czasu wzdychając i poziewając. Paroksyzmy te znużenia i obezwładnienia przychodziły zwykle wtedy, gdy kończył się pewien cykl marzeń wysnutych w atmosferze balowej lub buduarowej, gdy, słowem, znikał jakiś miraż, przedstawiony jej przez rozigraną wyobraźnię, a w którym zdawało się jej, że ujrzała miłość. Jeżeli ją dobrze rozumiałam, cały jej poryw do świata miał jedyne źródło w gonieniu za podobnymi mirażami. Nie próżnością powszednią powodowana stroiła się, błyszczała w salonach, szukała gwaru i tłumu ludzi; ale pragnęła wzbudzać marzenia i rozmarzać się wzajem, a każdy ton fałszywy, użyty przez tego, kim się rozmarzyła, każde słówko śmielsze i ku ziemi ściągające napowietrzne jej rojenia budziło ją, rozczarowywało i rzucało na nowo w pustkę, zniechęcenie, nudę, z której to ostatniej wywiązywał się nowy poryw do świata, jakiemu złorzeczyła i jakiego odprzysięgała się przez chwilę. Myśl jej była czystą jak u dziewicy, ale serce nie zapełnione, umysł nie zajęty, fantazja gorąca z natury, a wciąż pobudzana denerwującym sposobem życia, jakie prowadziła. Jak niegdyś młodą będąc dziewicą tak i teraz marzyła o tym, aby stać się heroiną romansu; a jednak przygody jej kończyły się zwykle na pierwszej kartce, do zawiązku nawet intrygi nie doszły nigdy. Pragnęła słowem, aby serce jej, zawieszone na promyku księżyca, było przedmiotem czyichś marzeń i westchnień, ale gdy tylko ktokolwiek ośmielił się rękę po nie wyciągnąć, ucinała promyk, a serce chowała do kieszonki sposzytej z nudów. Z tym wszystkim stała na bardzo niebezpiecznej drodze, bo któż potrafi orzec, kędy kończy się wyobraźnia, a zaczyna namiętność, i dokąd zajść może kobieta, która będąc narzeczoną "nie czuła serca w sobie", a potem, poczuwszy je, puściła na fale wyobraźni i znudzenia. Michał zacierał się i znikał śród świetnego koła towarzyskiego, jakie otaczało młodą kobietę. Widziałam go nieraz mocno pobladłym i nie mogącym utaić cierpień, jakich doświadczał; nigdy jednak nie słyszałam, aby słowo wyrzutu wyszło z ust jego, ani spostrzegłam najlżejszej zmiany w obejściu się jego z żoną. Jeden uśmiech jej, jedno przyjazne spojrzenie unosiło go w niebo zachwytu. Każde życzenie jej było dla niego świętym rozkazem, a jednak nie był to człowiek pozbawiony woli i zdania. Posiadał je nawet w wysokim stopniu, a tylko uginały się one przed miłością, bez granic namiętną, jaką miał dla żony. A jednak, jak pokazało się później, jak zresztą sądziłam zawsze, nie była to miłość ślepa. . . Raz, po kilkotygodniowym pobycie na wsi, Michał wrócił zmieniony bardzo; w częste i długie popadał zamyślenie, a mówiąc wyrażał się z większą jeszcze niż zwykle trudnością, co zdarzało się zwykle, gdy był czymś wzruszony albo wyłączną jakąś myślą bardzo zajęty. Spytałam go, co by mu było. Nie odpowiadał przez chwilę i widocznie zakłopotało go moje pytanie, bo oczy jego zamgliły się wielkim zmieszaniem, a ręce wprawione zostały w niezwykły ruch wyszukania dla siebie stosownego ułożenia. Na koniec potarł dłonią czoło i zawołał z niezwykłą porywczością: — Dlaczegoż miałbym się z tym taić przed panią? Wstyd mi, że żyję, jak ostatni hultaj nic nie robiąc, kiedy pod nosem mam własne wsie, w których jest ziemia i są ludzie, którzy mnie potrzebują. Patrzyłam na niego ze współczuciem, bo rozumiałam dobrze, jaką męką jest dla człowieka życie, nie odpowiadające moralnym jego potrzebom. — Jestem wieśniakiem — mówił dalej — urodziłem się na wsi, ojciec mój był gospodarzem i gospodarską pracą dorobił się majątku. Potem zdało mi się, że będzie dla mnie wielkim zaszczytem, jeśli dostanę się, jak to mówią, na wielki świat i poznajomię się i poprzyjaźnię z tym światem. Zwyczajnie, jak to w młodej głowie różne głupstwa się roją! Otóż dokazałem swego i teraz mam już tego wielkiego świata po uszy, dusi mię on, męczy... znieść go teraz nie mogę. Już bym teraz rad przecie zająć się czymkolwiek, być czymś, coś robić... Na wsi, mój Boże, tak pięknie, tak spokojnie; a ile razy tam pojadę, to aż mi się serce kraje patrząc, jak te najemne ręce i głowy licho urządzają się z moją ziemią: chciałbym tam zrobić to i owo, i umiałbym zrobić, bo to też tylko umiem, ale cóż... Tu zatrzymał się i wyraz twarzy jego stał się bardzo smutnym, lecz zarazem odbiło się na jej piękne uczucie. — Ale cóż — dokończył po chwili — czego to człowiek nie uczyni dla tej, którą nad wszystko na świecie kocha? Powiedziałam mu, że może by Zenia zgodziła się z jego żądaniem, gdyby przedstawił jej wszystkie korzyści zamieszkania na wsi. Wstrząsnął przecząco głową. — Nie — odrzekł — jeszcze nie pora... ona się jeszcze na to nie zgodzi... może kiedyś... o! mam nadzieję; ale teraz nic ryzykować nie mogę, tym bardziej... Tu czoło zaszło ciężką chmurą. — Tym bardziej — dokończył cichym głosem — że mało mam do ryzykowania. Zaraz po tej rozmowie z Michałem udałam się do buduaru Zeni i znalazłam ją leżącą na kozetce w negliżu, bladą, znękaną, wzdychającą i poziewającą na przemian. Była tak zdenerwowana, że na odgłos moich kroków drgnęła całym ciałem. — Ach, jak mię głowa boli! — zawołała niosąc rękę do czoła — ten wczorajszy wieczór nabawił mię okropnej migreny. A po chwili dodała poziewając: — Jakie to życie nudne, Wacławo! Odpowiedziałam, że wcale nie znajduję je takim. Smutnie skinęła na to głową. — Bo ty jesteś wolną — . rzekła — masz prawo mieć nadzieję; wszystko jeszcze przed tobą... a ja... ach! Jestem bardzo nieszczęśliwą! ... Zakryła sobie oczy i nerwowo płakać zaczęła. Ze smutkiem myślałam, że jeśli tak dłużej potrwa, nie tylko ustrój moralny Zeni, i tak już silnie nadwerężony, popadnie w stan najopłakańszy, ale i zdrowie jej fizyczne zupełnemu ulegnie upadkowi. A jednak nieubłaganą logikę widziałam w jej życiu i bardzo konsekwentne następstwo skutków i przyczyn. Od dzieciństwa patrzyła ona na świat zza klauzury panieńskiej, a szła do ślubnego ołtarza "nie czując serca w piersi". Tymczasem tę zemstę ścigającą nieubłaganie wszelkie pogwałcenie wewnętrznej prawdy człowieczej, w daleko jeszcze straszniejszym ujrzeć miałam obrazie. W kilkanaście miesięcy po przybyciu Zeni do W. dowiedziałam się, że Zofia przegrała proces, jaki była wytoczyła mężowi o swoją posagową sumę, z powodu zupełnego braku dowodów, którymi by domagania się swe poprzeć mogła. Była więc ogołoconą z wszelkiego funduszu. Zenia opowiedziała mi o tym ze łzami, które wyciskało jej oburzenie przeciwko bratu i wstyd, iż była zmuszona nazywać się jego siostrą. Potem zapytała mię, czy nie zgodziłabym się z nią razem odwiedzić Zofię w celu przyniesienia jej pociechy, a może i jakiej pomocy. Zgodziłam się na to chętnie, bo lubo od dawna przestałam widywać Zofię, uważając z jej obejścia się, iż wolałaby, aby o niej zapomniano, wzbudzała ona we mnie jednostajną zawsze życzliwość i współczucie. Michał, na żądanie Zeni, wynalazł adres mieszkania Zofii. Zenia aż się przelękła, wyczytawszy nazwisko niezmiernie skromnej uliczki, na której dotąd ani nogą nie postała nigdy. Wszakże, wybrawszy dzień sposobny, udałyśmy się na tę daleką, w środku miasta, nieznaną uliczkę. Powóz nasz zatrzymał się przed domem porządnej, ale wcale niepokaźnej powierzchowności. Stróż domu, któremu w bramie zadałyśmy pytanie, wskazał nam schody, prowadzące na facjatkę, gdzie znajdywało się mieszkanie naszej dawnej przyjaciółki. Schody były wąskie i ciemne. Zenia, wstępując na nie, wydawała co chwilę okrzyki zdziwienia i żalu. Nareszcie dosięgnęłyśmy szczytu tej niewygodnej drabiny raczej niż schodów i stanęłyśmy przed drzwiami, których powierzchowność nie zapowiadała bynajmniej wspaniałego apartamentu. Zapukałam. — Proszę wejść! — ozwał się z wewnątrz głoś czysty i dźwięczny. Na środku pokoju bardzo małego, bardzo czystego, oświetlonego dwoma niewielkimi okienkami i zapełnionego sprzętami, które oprócz pięknego fortepianu były wszystkie pierwotnej prostoty, lecz zarazem nieskazitelnej czystości, stała Zofia w długiej, czarnej, wełnianej sukni, ozdobionej tylko pod szyją wąziuchnym śnieżnym kołnierzykiem, z głową pysznie ustrojoną w bogate uploty warkoczów, których układ prosty, a jednak wytworny czynił ją podobną do klasycznie pięknych głów, na starożytnych umieszczonych posągach. Biała jak marmur twarz jej na widok nasz bladoróżowym zaszła rumieńcem, pąsowe, delikatne wargi drgnęły parę razy, szafirowe, wielkie i głębokie oczy zapłonęły ogniem zdziwienia, boleści i dumy zarazem. Z tą dumą, okrywającą wyniosłe czoło i smukłą prostującą kibić, a złagodzoną tylko cieniem rzewności, jaki się odbił w uśmiechu, wyciągnęła do nas na powitanie obie ręce. Zenia rzuciła się na krzesło i w głos prawie się rozpłakała. Na widok jej łez Zofia wzruszyła ramionami. — Kochana Zeniu — wymówiła głosem, w którym znowu łączyły się dźwięki połączonych uczuć zdziwienia, boleści i dumy — kochana Zeniu, bardzo ci jestem wdzięczną za twe współczucie, ale nie rozumiem dobrze jego powodów. Jeżeli płaczesz nad moim nieszczęściem, to łzy twoje daremnie płyną: jestem bowiem tak szczęśliwą, jak nigdy nie byłam w życiu. Zenia odjęła chusteczkę od oczu i spojrzała na nią zdumionym wzrokiem. — Szczęśliwa! — zawołała — ty, Zosiu, szczęśliwa jesteś wtedy, gdy brat mój odarł cię z całego majątku, gdy życie twoje bezpowrotnie złamane, gdy świat nie znajduje dość wyrazów na potępienie twojego postępowania, gdy familia twoja... Nie dokończyła, bo Zofia ściągnęła brwi nieco, czoło podniosła z większą jeszcze dumą i głosem przytłumionym, ale pewnym odrzekła: — Świat i ja nie mamy z sobą nic wspólnego; świat mnie nie chce taką, jaką jestem, ja nie chcę świata takiego, jakim on jest. Familii mojej wyrzekłam się pierwej, niż ona mnie się wyrzekła; nie ja przeciwko niej, ale ona przeciwko mnie zawiniła. Ubóstwo ciężkie jest, ale ja czuję się bogatą, tu... Przy ostatnim wyrazie położyła rękę na sercu i wzniosła oczy w górę, które pod wpływem zapewne tajemnej myśli jakiejś, gorącym i promiennym zapłonęły blaskiem. Zenia czuła z natury, a przy tym rozdrażniona myślą o niegodziwym z Zofią postępku brata, z trudnością wstrzymywała się od płaczu. Co do mnie, nie mogłam od twarzy Zofii oderwać oczu, które zaszły mi także mgłą wilgotną, a przed wyobraźnią moją przesuwał się cały długi szereg chwil okropnych, które tę śliczną istotę wiodły stopniowo, aż do dnia strasznego buntu przeciwko wszystkiemu, co zdeptać pragnęła, a co ją jednak wzajemnie zdeptać mogło. Widziałam ją czystą jak kryształ, młodziuchną dziewicą, ufną, niewinną, kochającą świat, którego nie znała, z sercem, na dnie którego paliły się jak brylanty zaczątki uczuć silnych, energii, nie znającej jeszcze siebie. Widziałam potem, jak świat dłoń lodową położył na tych iskrach tajemniczych i zmusił je do potajemnego wrzenia, wśród którego przerabiały się one z wolna w płomień buntu i nieposkromionej namiętności. Odczuwałam niezmierną gorycz tych długich dni, spędzonych przez nią w zimnym, pustym, milczącym domu człowieka, którym gardziła, niewysłowioną rozpacz długich, bezsennych nocy, trawionych na rozpamiętywaniu okropnej, beznadziejnej doli. Odczułam ten moment straszny, w którym po bezowocnym pasowaniu się z sobą gorączkową ręką rozrywała ona nić wiążącą ją z całym światem. Odczułam i zrozumiałam, i przewidziałam wiele, jeszcze innych rzeczy, a w głębi ducha zawołałam: "O! nieszczęśliwa! " I w imię tego wyrazu gorąco uścisnęłam jej dłonie. Odpowiedziała mi uściskiem uprzejmym, ale nie gorącym. Pomiędzy sobą i nami postawiła zaporę niewidzialną, ale którąśmy czuły w każdym spojrzeniu jej i słowie; nie chciała ani pytać, ani odpowiadać, ani tłumaczyć się z niczego, ani bronić się, ani obwiniać. Należałyśmy do świata, a świat i ona mieli już na zawsze stanąć przeciwko sobie jako śmiertelni wrogowie. Zdawało się nawet, że obecność nasza raziła jej oczy jako widome przypomnienie wroga, któremu nieprzejednaną wypowiedziała wojnę. Godzinę przeszło przepędziłyśmy obok niej, a harda, skryta jej dusza ani razu nie otworzyła się przed nami; ani uściski nasze, ani gorące wyrazy przyjaźni, ani z serca idące ofiary pomocy i współczucia nie wywołały z niej by jednego wyznania, by jednej łzy, prośby, skargi lub rzewnego zwrotu ku przeszłości. Wydawała się być posągiem, rozmawiającym z nami tylko przez wymaganie konieczności, ale przez oczy jej buchał płomień, który się wewnątrz palił, a śród niego, obok świateł dumy i rozbudzonej namiętności, ślizgały się mnogie, posępne, lecz milczące jak grób promyki. I tylko gdy poczuwszy na koniec, że nieprzebyta przepaść położyła się między nami a tą kobietą, która nam jednak tak drogą była, rozżalone, lecz i zmrożone zarazem w porywach serc naszych ku niej, obie z Zenią powstałyśmy, aby ją pożegnać, ujęła nas za ręce i przeciągłym spojrzeniem popatrzyła nam w twarze. Usta jej otwierały się kilka . razy, jakby chciała wyrzec jakieś słowo wielkie, wydać okrzyk jakiś ostatni, ale zamykały się zawsze i tylko w źrenicy błysnęła raz łza jedna wielka, lecz nie spłynęła na policzki, i prędko znikła za powieką. — Byłyśmy kiedyś siostrami — wyrzekła na koniec z cicha — byłyśmy podobne do siebie. . . teraz wszystko skończone... Wasze drogi nie są moimi drogami, moja droga nigdy waszą drogą nie będzie... Jesteście ostatnim echem, które doszło mię od tego świata, który przestał być moim światem... Byłyście zawsze dla mnie bardzo dobre... Dziękuję wam; zapomnijcie o mnie jak najprędzej... Bywajcie zdrowe! Zakryła dłońmi twarz, nagle pobladłą i odwróciła się od nas. Może się mylę, ale zdawało mi się, że załkała. Gdy przestąpiłyśmy próg mieszkania Zofii, miałyśmy takie poczucie w sercach, jak gdybyśmy za tymi drzwiami, które się za nami zamknęły, pozostawiły kogoś umarłego... W kilka dni potem rozeszła się w mieście zdumiewająca wiadomość, że pan Władysław N. , najgłośniejszy, najwięcej szanowany i najbardziej wzięty prawnik z całej prowincji, opuścił W., liczną i zmartwioną tym swą klientelę, powierzywszy ją wprzódy dwom kolegom swoim, pierwsze po nim w opinii publicznej zajmującym miejsce. W salonach Zeni rozprawiano o tym głośno i przez parę dni wieść ta wychodziła ze wszystkich ust jak mucha oplątana pajęczą siecią domysłów, komentarzy, przycinków, dwuznacznych słów i uśmiechów. Publiczność nie mogła się dość nadziwić, że człowiek, któremu tak niepospolicie się powodziło, który w krótkim stosunkowo przeciągu czasu doszedł do powszechnego poważania i znacznych dochodów, wyrzekł się wszystkich już zdobytych korzyści, zerwał z tyle obiecującą karierą i zniknął jak awanturnik jaki, nie pożegnawszy się z nikim, udając się nie wiedzieć dokąd i po co. O ile zaś był człowiekiem pożytecznym i odpowiadającym swemu powołaniu, dowodziły tego zasępione twarze jego klientów, których znaczna liczba znajdowała się pomiędzy najczęstszymi gośćmi salonów Zeni. Nikt jednak nie wymówił przeciwko niemu ani jednego nieprzyjaznego słowa i nikt prócz tej niespodzianej jego ucieczki nie miał mu nic do zarzucenia. Dziwnym tylko sposobem, gładko, niewyraźnie, wpół tajemniczo, wpół żartobliwie, pomiędzy uwagami, czynionymi nad postępkiem pana N., plątało się zawsze imię Zofii, nie w bezpośrednim z jego imieniem połączeniu, przykryte, oplątane tą dowcipną, szyderczą, nic nie znaczącą na pozór, a w gruncie morderczą grą słów, jaką wielki świat posiada zawsze na swoje usługi czy to o życie, czy o śmierć komu idzie. Aż na koniec pewnego dnia świątecznego, gdy liczne grono zebranych u Zeni gości zasiadało właśnie do śniadania, wszedł gość nowy i po pierwszych powitalnych wyrazach wymówił: — Co do wyjazdu pana N., rzecz się już wyjaśniła. Pani Zofia S. zniknęła także. Zenia zbladła trochę na te słowa i łza zakręciła się w jej oku; ale zarazem ściągnęła brwi z pewnym odcieniem niezadowolenia i gościa, który chciał dalej roztaczać zapas swych wiadomości i domysłów, zapytała głośno o wybór pomiędzy pasztetem z ryb i kapłonem. Na wielkim świecie obowiązkiem jest każdego dobrze wychowanego człowieka rozumieć życzenia gospodyni domu z jednego jej mrugnienia oka, z jednego przebłysku dostrzeżonego w jej twarzy. Goście Zeni byli wszyscy dobrze wychowanymi ludźmi, spostrzegli drgnienie jej brwi i zrozumieli znaczenie wymówionego pytania o kapłonie i pasztecie. Nikt więc już potem najlżejszej wzmianki nie uczynił o Zofii, a rozmowa potoczyła się innym torem, wesoła i błyszcząca. Nikt także pomiędzy wesołym gronem nie myślał pewno, że w wielkiej księdze społecznych regestrów jedno imię zostało wykreślone na zawsze krwawą barwą hańby, a na miejsce, gdzie imię to stało, zapisanym został akt pogrzebowy istoty żywej i młodej, a zarazem już umarłej... Dziś jeszcze po wielu minionych latach, żałość mam w sercu, a łzę na oku dla tej doli tragicznej, której świadkiem byłam. Nie posiadałam nigdy tej cnoty najeżonej kolcami, która bez różnicy bodzie wkoło siebie wszystko, co nie jest do niej podobne; nie miałam nigdy tej pysznej zarozumiałości duszy, co sama wolna od grzechu dla grzeszących nie znajduje w sobie nic prócz uczucia wstrętu i pogardy. Kochałam zawsze cnotę nie dlatego, że sama pochlubić się nią mogłam, ale dlatego, że jest prawdą i światłem wtedy, gdy występek — to ciemność i przeczenie. Ale im więcej kochałam cnotę, tym potężniejszą litość czułam dla tych, którzy odwrócili od niej oblicze. Aby nienawidzić złe, pierwiastku jego szukałam gdzie indziej jak w duszach obłąkanych nim jednostek. Szukałam go w tych ciemnościach, fałszach, obłędach zbiorowych, które jak demoniczne piastuny stoją nad kolebką nowo narodzonego i potem przez całe już życie wlewają mu w pierś jady swego zatrutego oddechu. W mieczu, którego ostrze prawa ludzkości opuszczają na głowy jednostek, widziałam zawsze narzędzie bezpieczeństwa publicznego, ale nie pomsty; bo jeśliby przed obliczem sprawiedliwości najwyższej, przenikającej najgłębsze tajnie tych nieskończonych węzłów i gmatwanin, w jakie splątane są sprawy tej ziemi, jeśliby przed obliczem tej sprawiedliwości, świadomej wszystkiego, a żadnym ludzkim niedościgłej okiem, stanęły na sądy te dwie strony, tutaj w walkę z sobą wprawione, jedna rozdająca kary, druga je ponosząca, któż wie, któż śmie zapewnić, po której stronie stanęłoby prawo skargi, która by z nich została uniewinniona w swym upadku, a która upokorzona w swym tryumfie? Może błądzę, może się mylę, ale takim jest głos mego sumienia, do którego baczne przykładam ucho; takim jest głos mego serca, które ze wszystkich ludzi najbardziej kocha tych, co są nieszczęśliwi; takim jest głos mego rozumu, który z natury swej nie ślizga się po powierzchni rzeczy ale pragnie wnikać w głąb, na dno wszystkiego, tam kędy pomiędzy prawdą i oczami ludzkimi kładną się gęste warstwy, utkane z powszednich uczuć i wyobrażeń, ale kędy przecie jest nie powszednia, nie formułkowa i ulepiona z gliny przez człowieka, na podobieństwo człowieka, ale wiekuista, niezrodzona, razem z tym światem powstała prawda. I dlatego zapewne, że takimi są głosy mego sumienia, serca i rozumu, nie miałam nigdy ani kropli jadu ku orzuceniu nim imienia Zofii. Niech ludzie ją sądzą, a może będą w swym prawie; ale ja, com znała jej duszę, lśniącą w zaraniu życia jak diament nieskazitelny; ja, co widziałam potem, jakimi drogami dusza ta wiedziona była do hardego buntu i bezpamiętnej gorączki namiętności; ja, co tak dobrze znam świat ten, w którym dusza ta zginęła, i fałsze jego, i ustawy jego, i pychę, i głupotę jego, i chorobliwe życie, jakie nadaje on przemieszkującym w nim jednostkom; ja dla tej duszy, znękanej a dumnej, dla tego serca, co nie umiało czuć po połowie, dla tego życia, które w pełni rozkwitu wymazane zostało z rzędu żyjących, nigdy, nigdy nie znajdę ani jednego słowa gorzkiego, ani jednego uczucia innego jak litość i łzę, słaną z oddali tej, która była mi niegdyś siostrą i przyjaciółką drogą. Niech ludzie ją sądzą i mnie z nią razem za to, że sądzić jej nie chcę, a ja wet za wet w sumieniu moim nigdy sądzić nie przestanę ich ustaw, ich przesądów, ich pychy i nieudatności, które wykopują otchłanie pod stopami tych, co oprzeć się im nie mają siły. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy